


Главное — чтобы костюмчик сидел!

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Kusudama, Origami, Paper Craft, decorative arts, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Декоративное искусство, Кусудама, Оригами, Пейпер крафт, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: Костюм фигуриста — важная составляющая образа, который он воплощает на льду. Ими любуются, их обсуждают,  критикуют, а некоторые даже помнят многие годы.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 101
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Главное — чтобы костюмчик сидел!

**Author's Note:**

> Кусудама — вид объемного оригами, геометрическая фигура, сложенная из одинаковых модулей, которые соединяются между собой в определенной последовательности.  
> ~~~  
> Попробуйте угадать по кусудаме костюм фигуриста и его программу. Можно использовать две подсказки — или даже сразу посмотреть ответ, если не хочется угадывать ;)

**Кусудама 1**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Эта показательная программа всемирной звезды фигурного катания в свое время произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Россия  
**Сезон:** с 2001

ОТВЕТ
       
Евгений Плющенко — «Sex Bomb» — показательный номер

**Кусудама 2**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
     _Сыплются льдинки._  
_Снега белая завесь_  
_В мелких узорах_  
(Мацуо Басё)  
Кумиры есть у многих. Но лишь по-настоящему великий способен сохранять благодарность кумирам детства, даже находясь на самой вершине. 

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Япония  
**Сезон:** 2018–2019, 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
       
Юзуру Ханю — «Otoñal» — короткая программа

**Кусудама 3**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Было время, когда мужчины в фигурном катании стремились не только перепрыгать соперника, но и зверски перещеголять его в яркости костюма. Даже сами становились дизайнерами. Хорошее было время… Бриллиантовое!

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Швейцария  
**Сезон:** 2005–2006, 2006–2007

ОТВЕТ
       
Стефан Ламбьель — «Времена года» — произвольная программа

**Кусудама 4**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Кровавые слезы одиночества отливают серебром, но их не видит никто. Открывать душу и показывать истинные чувства всегда страшно. Даже если оценок не будет. Даже если это только показательный. Но приходит время, когда надо снять маску.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Япония  
**Сезон:** 2018–2019

ОТВЕТ
       
Юзуру Ханю — «Маскарад» — программа на шоу «Fantasy on Ice»–2019

**Кусудама 5**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    И в офигительных штанах… Только очень молодой, энергичный и безбашенный фигурист может рискнуть и надеть такое на прокат. Зато его фанаты с радостью два раза «ку» делают, видя его программу. Вот бы и судьи тоже так…

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Латвия  
**Сезон:** 2018–2019

ОТВЕТ
       
Денис Васильев — «Papa Was a Rollin’ Stone» —короткая программа

**Кусудама 6**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Каково происхождение совершенства? В чем истоки красоты? Где первопричина гениальности? Как рассказать о зарождении чуда? Что еще вы знаете о генезисе, начале и корнях? Думается, вы уже догадались, о чем мы, – если смотрите фигурное катание, конечно.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Япония  
**Сезон:** 2018–2019, 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
       
Юзуру Ханю — «Origin» — произвольная программа

**Кусудама 7**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Суперская показательная программа суперского фигуриста напоминает зрителям о том, что регулярные тренировки могут из любого сделать супергероя.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** мужское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Испания  
**Сезон:** с 2013 г.

ОТВЕТ
       
Хавьер Фернандес — «Aerobic Class» — показательный номер

**Кусудама 8**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Чтобы победить соперниц, есть разные пути. Можно полагаться на уникальный контент, сделать ставку на сложность, много работать над воплощением образа, развивать в себе музыкальность, оттачивать владение коньком. Ну, или просто отдать команду драконам.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** женское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Россия  
**Сезон:** 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
       
Александра Трусова — «Игра престолов – Дракарис» — произвольная программа

**Кусудама 9**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Кислотные цвета? Давайте! Надеть купальник поверх лосин? Запросто! Отобрать повязку на голову у своей мамы? Да легко! Добавим ретро-музыку позадорней – и получим лучшую танцевальную программу прошедшего сезона. Теперь и официально!

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** танцы на льду  
**Страна:** Франция  
**Сезон:** 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
       
Гийом Сизерон/Габриэлла Пападакис — «Аэробика», по мотивам мюзикла «Fame» — ритм-танец

**Кусудама 10**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Рецепт для самого эффектного костюма. Записывайте: взять бирюзу и золото в одинаковых пропорциях, разбавить чешуей для контраста, положить все в коробку, приехать в египетскую пустыню. Открываем коробку – готово. Главное, не перепутать его с миражом.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** танцы на льду  
**Страна:** США  
**Сезон:** 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
       
Мэдисон Чок/Эван Бейтс — «Egyptian Snake Dance» — произвольный танец

**Кусудама 11**  


Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
     _Зиме вопреки_  
_Вырастают из сердца_  
_Бабочки крылья._  
(Мацуо Басё)  
Иногда полет бабочки становится ее лебединой песней. 

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
     **Вид:** женское одиночное катание  
**Страна:** Япония  
**Сезон:** 2015–2016

ОТВЕТ
       
Мао Асада — «Мадам Баттерфляй» — произвольная программа

**Author's Note:**

> В работе были , использованы схемы: Томоко Фусе, Ирины Кривякиной, Марии Синайской, Екатерины Лукашевой, Германа Ван Гоурбергена, Натальи Романенко, Мицунобу Сонобе, Минако Ишибаши, Meenakshi Mukerji и др.


End file.
